


You Can Never Go Home

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original notes:</p><p>Soundtrack: Emiliana Torrini - Gollum's Song.</p><p> </p><p>Again, too long for a drabble, too short for a fic, and I didn't want to change it.</p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal. I am unsure if I ever posted it anywhere else.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Can Never Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes:
> 
> Soundtrack: Emiliana Torrini - Gollum's Song.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, too long for a drabble, too short for a fic, and I didn't want to change it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal. I am unsure if I ever posted it anywhere else.

He lies dead in my arms. What was two minutes ago a living man is now a corpse. An unthinking, unfeeling corpse that does not care that it just broke my heart.

Oh, Boromir! If you had known when you left the White City that you would never return, would you have still set out? If you had realized that you would never again see the grand Tower of Ecthelion, never again hear those celestial silver trumpets, would you still have abandoned your people? Oh, foolish questions. I know you would have, your attention to duty was always stronger than your lust for life. You lived for your City, I know that now. And in the aid of your City, you would leave it to die. For the aid of your city, you would set out, never to return.

Was the need of Gondor so great then, that her favorite son had to depart? Was the dream so urgent, so tasking, that you had to find an answer, to your peril? Did Minas Tirith ache so much that her finest soldier had to leave?

Was my love not enough for you, son of Denethor?! Was the love of your City, of your king, not enough? Was the devotion of her exiled ruler, was that love not enough? Were the whispers of the Ring louder than my endearments? Was it any more tempting than those nights we spent together? Why, Boromir?! Why did you say nothing before? Why-why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you let me help you? I wanted to, my love. Why didn't you let me?

The White Tower cries for you, son of Gondor. The White Tower cries, and her people with her. The seven gates moan and shed tears. And your father, the father who you loved, is mad with grief. I bore no love for your father, but for you, Boromir, for you, I would gladly worship him. Because you came from him, my love. Because you worshipped him. Because you cared for him. As you cared for me.

Oh, dear Boromir, why did you have to leave? Was my love not enough? Was it not enough to bind you to this land, this existance? You swore you loved me, on your honor, on your land, with Gondor as your witness. Yet, when we crossed her ancient border, you bore no love for me. The Argonath filled you with hatred, not love. Dear Boromir, dear dear Boromir. I'm so sorry. So sorry.

But it will not bring you back, as much as I wish it would. And so I must stand, so I must dry my eyes. I must be strong, for you. I must be strong. For Gondor. For my people, and yours as well. For the White Tower, the White City, her people. For Gondor, Arnor, and all the settlements of men.

And with the races of middle-earth as my witness, I loved you. And when I come to Minas Tirith, I will bear news of your to your father. I will bear witness to our love to the Tower of Ecthelion.

And, in the nights when sleep will not come, I will look for you from the White Tower. But you will not return.


End file.
